Raindrops
by sugartory
Summary: (DRARRY/HP AU) Draco had always found himself infatuated by those verdant eyes. All those seven years he could've talked to Hadrian James Potter, he found himself pushing away the opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He found his eyes locking with the verdant ones he always admired, finding possession and lust buried deep in those irises. He found himself pressed against the wall, a hand wrapped up around him, a hand in his blond locks.

He found his lips being claimed by the other, a breathless whisper he didn't catch. He remembered the dazed feeling, the shaky feeling that he hated, the one that made him feel weak. He remembered eyelashes fluttering across his face, the feeling that had him closing his eyes, enjoying the moment.

He found his hands tangling with the other's brunette locks, sighing into the kiss as he was pulled close, the sweet feeling he didn't know he would ever feel in the lifetime he loved Hadrian James Potter.

* * *

Hello, hello, welcome to Raindrops. A Drarry AU because I'm a sucker for both Draco and Harry. They're too cute together - I admit, their ship is flawed and hastily put together, but it's the one ship I can approve of in HP. Romione is a great ship, yes, and maybe some Moldy Voldy/Harry ones - only if they meet my standards, which only one have - but, Drarry will always remain my OTP and I will continue to shred myself to pieces waiting for JK to rewrite a slow-burn gay romance.

I know perfectly well that the prologue is literally three words long and this A/N may be even longer, _but _I promise you that some more juicy tidbits will come next. Might I again clarify that this is a slow-burn AU (alternate universe) romance fanfiction, and will possibly never involve any kissing till Chapter Ten, and most likely, it won't be involving Drarry. I'll make a promise however - by the time Chapter Fifteen hits, there will be at least two kiss scenes - although they may not be very descriptive.

Now, copyrighting. This book is _All Rights Reserved _so I'd appreciate if you didn't upload it onto any other servers. Please understand that I've poured many hours and effort into making this novel for you, and I hope you don't take screenshots etc. I appreciate people spreading the news about my fanfiction, but if I find any other uploading (Archive Of Our Own, Wattpad, Inkitt etc.) on any other servers - and this includes too, please _do not _re-upload this - I _will _report you and I will ensure that the right consequences are given.

**Some warnings - **No smut. That I can promise. But, alluding to sex and sexual innuendos may be included. Swearing and violence **will **be included.

Anyway, I guess it did turn out that this is longer. **Please **enjoy the novel, and while it is not mandatory to vote or like or download - whatever - it's appreciated. I hope this fanfiction satisfies your needs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

First year.

He knew there was a growing obsession in him. He knew that the way his sneer illuminated his face, the way that his eyes flashed with scorn - he knew that he was in love.

Second year.

He knew that the boy never bothered to cast him a second glance, hanging around Muggle-born Hermione Granger, and typical stuck-up Ron Weasley. He knew Potter would never even spare him a "hey" - even though he wished he had.

Third year.

He found himself growing restless when he approached the boy - once! - so they could partner up. Hadrian hadn't even looked up as they talked a bit for the History project.

Fourth year.

He found himself cheering along internally as he watched Hadrian soar through the skies, the Hungarian Horntail tight along at his heels. He watched with fascinated eyes as his friends booed at Potter, yelling for Diggory - but he personally found Potter so much more captivating.

Fifth year.

He found himself smiling with triumph that he was at last, taller than Potter. Potter was still attractive, that thin-lipped sneer, conceited as he was as he shoved past him.

Sixth year.

He found himself daydreaming during that Gathering with the Dark Lord, his eyes never flitting away from the roaring fire, the fire that reminded him so much of Potter's gleaming green eyes. He found the viridian color drawing him in.

Seventh year.

He hadn't even seen Hadrian. He stayed in the back, when his parents ushered him to school, telling him to act as a "sidekick" - or, they implied it - for Snape, as if the vulture-like man even needed it. He had watched as the Carrows inflicted punishment on the others and found that this year passed slower than the rest of the years, he didn't find Hadrian's verdant eyes that stared back at him when he was eating.

He knew one thing, however.

He was utterly in love with none other than Gryffindor Prince Hadrian Potter.

The fool he was.

* * *

With what remained of his dignity, Draco found himself sitting in the Library, contemplating his life choices. The nasty Stinging Jinx had left him feeling dazed as he stumbled through the empty Corridors, seriously cursing the half-assed students that were too afraid to give him a beating, and instead relied on magic to hit him.

It was unfair.

_He _was a played victim in the war. And still, the fools laughed at him and hit him, they didn't care about the consequences. To them, he was just another Death Eater who came to school to terrorize them. He found tears leaking out of his ice-cold eyes, he found him dreaming of the verdant eyes he found his mind trickling back to everyday, all the time. He found solace in focusing intently on those irises when they beat him up, the pain turned to nothing, ashes in the wind.

But still - it was _unfair _that Hadrian fucking Potter walked around, self-centered and arrogant as he always was, not even the end of the war, and more like the cause of it, and _he _was still loved and admired, whilst Draco, a victim in the war he had no idea he was an accomplice in, was on probation and was the center of most of the hate - because all the "good" people to hate on were dead.

Draco wished he was dead.

The Hospital Wing provided no solace, especially when he hobbled in, Madam Pomfrey giving him a once-over, fixing him up with some bed rest. As soon as she had her back turned and he felt alright to move, he got out of there like _that_.

He was sure the professors were on the prowl for the stung boy by now, but he couldn't care less. So what if he got a couple of tongue-lashings from Madam Pomfrey? Draco found himself curling up slightly, peering out of the window.

He found himself idly watching the lazy ripples of the long grass, the open book lying on his lap, his robe slung over the back of the chair, his sleeves pushed up. His tie was just lazily lying on his chest, his hair was messily ruffled. The boy swallowed with difficulty, finding himself comparing the blades of grass to Hadrian's eyes.

_The color is so dull, _he found himself sighing. Truth be told, he found happiness in Hadrian's eyes - he was so infatuated by them, he was so utterly whipped. Sighing uncomfortably, he heard faint footsteps nearing him. Draco tensed, his hand already curled around his wand possessively as he watched the reflection in the mirror.

None other than said Green-Eyed Boy was prowling the book aisles behind him.

The slender male had his fingers entangled in a book's pages, holding it hastily, Draco frowning at the neglect of the book. How would _Hadrian _like it if he hung him by his hair strands?

Flushing at the rather lewd thought - if one thought lewdly, that is - he peeked over his book, pretending he was reading about the adventures of Mathila Jerua - frankly, he couldn't care less. It was only Hadrian that still held his attention, the way his movements were sleek, he admired the way his eyes traveled from book to book - he would've liked to be noticed like that.

But then again, it would just hurt him even more.

So Draco remained silent, thumbing absentmindedly through the pages as he watched from the corner of his eye Hadrian's movements, although his eye hooking onto a name.

_Malfoy._

The word in the story. He focused intently on it, all distractions like Hadrian forgotten, completely engrossed in the diary entry he had been reading.

_. . . Mother went to meet with the Malfoys today, their ancestry travels long back and it's bloody. None of them are incredibly interesting, if I do say so myself._

Draco tightened his lips. This was stupid. Why was he even reading it?

"I didn't know you could _read, _Malfoy." the voice he admired from afar jerked him back to his senses.

With internally growing horror, Draco found himself straightening his back with pride, a sneer already reflected back at the boy. "I doubt you would even recognize a book even if you came across one." he quipped back sharply, honestly having no mood for this. Intense admiration and respect had been shaped into annoyance and guilt.

Guilt? When did he ever find guilt in his pleasures in tormenting Hadrian Potter?

Draco found his mind running blank, he looked back at his book, ignoring the boy.

He found no response.

"What is it that you're even reading? Sorry, "reading"." the book was snatched out of his hands, Draco resisted the instinct to either slap Hadrian, kiss him, or Hex him. Hadrian examined the page he was at with mock curiosity. "You're so full of yourself." he snorted. "Finding your name everywhere and stroking your ego on it."

Draco resisted the urge to yell at the boy, snapping as he yanked it back, his wand spinning in his hands after he dropped the book back on the table. "If you have nothing civil to say, get your arrogant ass out of the Library before I make you." he found his voice wobbling slightly, both of them knew perfectly well he couldn't. _Probation. _He sneered. _I'll murder your Golden Boy and then you'll regret it._

Was it pity that suddenly flashed in Hadrian's eyes? He felt a pang of regret, why had he even said that?

Well, one masked his insecurities with hate.

Draco found himself wilting back onto the couch when Hadrian gave him one last sneer, before elegantly striding out of the Library, no doubt spreading the word of Draco attacking him and giving him a bloody nose to the whole of Hogwarts, and providing enough Hexes and Jinxes for him for a lifetime. Not that he had even laid a hand on Hadrian.

Draco knew word of this would eventually spread, and eventually lead to the Wizarding officials tending to his trial. He knew they were determined for anything, any_body _to give up some information that would land him ultimately in Azkaban. As far as they were concerned, Draco Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater, and was always a Hogwarts spy and one of the Dark Lord's right-hand men, due to his correlation with the inner circle - his father and mother were devotees of Dark Magic.

And him, what was he? Just a pawn in their game, making him an accomplice. He knew the Malfoy Lord had been jailed in Azkaban, and his mother had run off, offering a hand to have him come along - but he wouldn't. What were the chances he'd be able to see Hadrian's eyes in person again?

_Was it only his eyes I'm infatuated to? _Draco found himself pondering. He wished it wasn't true. Maybe it was just those verdant orbs he found himself constantly thinking about. They were just too beautiful.

With a sigh, Draco shoved the thought away about fantasizing about the boy's eyes. His own drifted over back to his strewn book, snatching it up and tumbling through the pages. He wouldn't go to class - it was the sole one he had with Hadrian.

_9 more months of this._

* * *

With wide eyes, Draco found himself under the Disillusionment Charm as the lights turned out in the Library. As soon as he was aware of Madam Pince's footsteps disappearing out of the Library for good, Draco cast a weak Lumos spell, illuminating the pile of books, before slowly unraveling the Charm.

A startled crash alerted him nearby.

"Malfoy?" A redhead was gaping at him.

Without even turning to look, he knew it was a Weasley. It couldn't have been the Weaslette, of course, the tone was way too deep. "Shut your mouth, Weasley, you're attracting flies." he mocked. "Not that you need an open mouth, with your app-."

"Petrificus Totalus!" a female voice this time cried out, a point of the wand peeking out from the Cloak he knew Hadrian always carried around.

Draco lashed his wand in front of him, the protective charm expelling the jinx away. "Don't try that on me, Granger." he hissed. _This is defensive_, he reminded himself. _I won't be set on trial earlier for this. Just don't retaliate._

"Stop, you guys. We came here to find a book, not to fight with someone who obviously can't fight." a familiar voice snorted snarkily, invisible as he was. Draco found his lip curling. "Yes, listen to the Chosen One." he drawled, before resuming his reading wordlessly.

A snarl from the Weasel alerted him back to his senses. Draco found his lip curling into a sneer to match the leer. "Just go away, if you didn't come here to annoy me." he whispered harshly, feeling the annoyed glare of Granger as she snapped away, the Weasel just barely behind her.

He felt Hadrian's presence linger for a moment, and Draco glanced up at where he presumed the boy to be standing. "Anything you need?" he mocked.

". . . Sorry." the words were barely audible, when the boy already disappeared from Draco's hearing range.

He couldn't help but wonder. Was it really an apology he heard?


End file.
